1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a flat seal, comprising at least one metallic layer, which is to be supplied with several passages, spaced by bridges, whereby at least one corrugation and/or at least one wavelike profile is to be set out at least in the area of one of the layers, on the passage side and at least for part of the area.
2. Related Art
A metal plate with a reinforcing bulge and a cylinder head gasket showing the same bulge are apparent from DE-A 3943177. The metal plate is furnished with at least one separating area between two adjacent cylinder holes and at least one reinforcing bulge is set out in that separating area, so as to span the length of said separating area. The reinforcing bulge works in such a manner, that it reinforces, stiffens, strengthens, etc., the separating area and forms a seal with or rather in said area. The metal plate may be assembled with other plates to form a steel laminate or rather—plate seal. The indicated measures provide for a relatively complicated set-up in the bridge area, incurring considerable expenses.
A flat seal and its manufacturing procedure is described in WO 01/96768. The flat seal is to be furnished with at least one passage, whereby this passage or at least one of the metallic layers is developed in the form of a wave and/or tooth-shaped contouring surrounding the passage(s) at least in part. The contouring is designed essentially in the same manner, as seen across the scope of the passage, allowing for areas to be designed in the assembly of the flat seal, which do not allow for ideal compression.